A Night To Remember
by lunarocks14
Summary: Harry needs to get over Ginny, and only one person can help with that. Songfic. Harry/Draco. Slash.


**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at Drarry. ~ Yes, a newbie! Enjoy. Written for challenge set by my sister, I was given the following information: Pairing: Harry/Draco. Song: Until You Were Gone by Esmée Denters and Chipmunk. Prompts: Midnight, "We've broken the bed!", "Yes, I'm wearing a bow tie. I like bow ties." 1,276 words, without the lyrics, and I had an hour to write it. :D**

**Any lyrics that are wrong are entirely her fault. –nodnod- She wrote them out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song, lalalala. **

Harry sat staring into space as he downed yet another Firewhiskey. Getting a little too drunk, but in his eyes, he had the right. Ginny had left him. Left him. Left the saviour of the world. And he still didn't know who for – he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Why? Why him who had all the bad luck? Parents killed by Voldemort when he was just a baby, nearly getting killed practically every year of his life... _Finally _defeating Voldemort and getting the girl of his dreams, and now she'd left him.

She'd told him it was his fault. That all the fame had obviously gone to his head and he'd changed. Well, of course he'd changed. He was no longer running or fighting, he was free to live his life without an ominous prophecy hanging over his head.

She'd said he wasn't the person she'd fallen in love with. So he'd tried to hurt her as much as she'd hurt him, and it had probably worked a little too well. Saying, "You never loved me, you just lusted after the boy everyone knew. Little fan-girl..." hadn't been a good idea. He could still see her hurt face in his mind's eye, the way she'd shaken her head and hissed, "Fine. Fine. You're right. I never knew you. I never knew you at all."

_"If I had all the money in the world _

_I still couldn't buy me a brand new girl, come back love_

_Too much clubbing, not enough loving _

_Too much shopping, too busy chasing this thriller, money _

_Now look I've lost me a winner._"

Brilliant, a Muggle song. Although the words sort of rang true for Harry. He'd lost a winner alright, and he couldn't buy a new girl. And... Yeah, it was his fault, too busy trying to build up his career, his money, getting his reputation fixed. He'd been too busy for her.

_"Sitting there singing this song like_

_You never know what you've got 'til it's gone like _

_Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming _

_Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping _

_Now we're done before we even started _

_Didn't know how much I'd miss you _

_Didn't know how much I would miss you _

_I messed up the perfect picture_

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_I didn't know how much I'd miss you."_

Did she miss him like the girl in the song missed her ex? He doubted it, somehow. She was off with some other guy now, some guy who'd been there when he hadn't.

_"And look still I'm here _

_Clueless, she left me with no idea _

_I just don't get it, it's kinda weird _

_How you took off quicker than my career _

_And it's kinda weird for a man to admit when he's in the wrong_

_Still can't do it, I just put it in a song _

_So don't correct me, I know that I was wrong _

_I'm too stuck in my ways_

_And my notes ain't helping me change _

_And I'm sitting here singing this song like _

_You never know what you've got 'til it's gone like."_

Yeah, she had taken off even quicker than his career. He was blind not to have seen that their relationship was breaking down. Blind.

_"Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming_

_Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping _

_Now we're done before we even started _

_Didn't know how much I'd miss you _

_Didn't know how much I would miss you _

_I messed up the perfect picture _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_I didn't know how much I'd miss you."_

It was the perfect picture. Him, Ginny, and the kids they'd been bound to have in the future. And he'd messed it up. Him, Harry, the "Boy Who Lived", the "Chosen One" and he couldn't even keep a girl in a relationship with him.

_"I'm too stressed and I'm trying not to flip _

_I close my eyes and you're beside my lips _

_So I try not to blink for one split sec _

_Cos she bought in, and got my place wrecked _

_Since you left, nothing ain't right _

_Two different ways, we have to part sides _

_It's a long sighting, y'know_

_It ain't the same when you went missing _

_Didn't know how much I'd miss you."_

Well, that was fine. She'd moved on, he would too. He could do that. He could move on. Well, that was a lie. He couldn't move on. He'd tried to, but no girl attracted his attention enough.

_"Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_Until you were gone, gone, gone _

_I didn't know how much I'd miss you _

_Didn't know how much I would miss you _

_I messed up the perfect picture_

_Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming _

_Cos I blink for a second and you caught me slipping _

_Now we're done before we even started _

_I didn't know how much I'd miss you, until you were gone."_

Midnight struck, the song ended, and a crazy idea hit him.

Maybe he should be looking at guys, since girls didn't attract his attention enough.

And that was the point that – well, it would have been a magical moment if he could say Draco Malfoy entered his life at that point, but it was truer to say the boy _re -_entered his life. In any case, Harry's one-time arch-nemesis entered the room.

And _smiled_ at Harry, who nearly fell off his chair in shock but managed to wave feebly instead. "Uh, hey."

"Hey, Scarhead. Haven't seen you in a while." Draco drawled.

Harry managed to shrug. "Not since eighth year, at least." All those who had been at Hogwarts at the time of Voldemort's reign had repeated a year. Well, they'd all gone up a year, but done the stuff they should have done the previous year, when the Death Eaters were in power.

"Mmm, yeah. How did you do in your NEWTs?" Draco asked.

Harry, still startled at Draco's behaviour, shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Good thing we got to repeat, or I'd have had only my OWLs to fall back on."

"Yeah, same here." Draco shrugged slightly. "I guess being on the good side didn't give you much advantage education-wise."

Harry frowned at him woozily, wondering inwardly when it was he'd started referring to Draco as, well, Draco, when thinking of him. "Why are you here, Dra – Malfoy?"

"Same reason you are. To drown my troubles and have some fun." Draco smirked.

"I'm not here to drown my troubles," He said indignantly.

"Yeah. You'd have to get the Weaslette to go swimming, wouldn't you?" Draco laughed.

Harry frowned and said nothing.

"Trouble in paradise?" He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Good question. I could ask myself the same thing, Potter. Maybe I'm just attracted to you and I can't help it in the slightest."

Harry suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Or maybe I'm just nosy and interfering."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get out, Malfoy."

"Ooh, back to Malfoy, are we?" Draco sighed. "Shame. I'd love to hear you screaming – I mean, _saying_ – my first name."

That infernal boy and his infernal smirk.

"Why are you flirting with me?" Harry asked, the Firewhiskey letting his tongue slightly looser than usual.

"Oh, so you had realised? Brilliant. Maybe I want to flirt, Potter. Problem?"

"Well, at least stop calling me Potter." He muttered, barely aware of the fact that he'd just allowed Draco to flirt with him. Maybe the Firewhiskey had been a bad idea. A really, really bad idea.

"What would you prefer I call you instead?" Draco asked, grey eyes sparkling with humour and something else.

Harry eyed him darkly. "Harry, maybe?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Mmm. Alright."

Harry rolled his eyes at him and got up unsteadily. "I'm going to bed."

"May I join you?" Draco asked cheekily.

Harry frowned at him. "Why would you want to? You don't even like me."

"I think you'll find I do like you. Very, very much." He purred.

He had no witty comeback to that, and so instead he made his way up to his room, Draco following him.

"Are you going to go away?" He asked, slightly irritably and very intrigued, turning to look at Draco as he opened his door.

"Nope. I'm going to fuck you."

Harry had no comeback to that, either. "... I..."

Draco grinned at him. The next thing Harry knew, he was pressed against the wall, and Draco was making _very _good use of that sharp tongue.

He was incapable of coherent thought after that.

The next morning, he woke up slowly, stretching and opening his eyes, wincing slightly at the vague pain in his lower half.

Draco was seated on the bed next to him, already fully dressed and stroking Harry's hair with a contented smile, like the cat who'd got the cream. In this case, Harry rather suspected he was the cream.

Harry sat up slowly, and frowned as the bed moved oddly under him. "We've broken the bed!"

"Observational creature, aren't you?" Draco smirked at him.

"You're wearing a bow tie." Harry stated with a frown.

"Observational, as I said. Yes, I'm wearing a bow tie. I like bow ties." Draco laughed lightly.

Harry shook his head. "Wait. Last night, we..." He eyed Draco, and realised why he felt the slight pain in his, er, lower regions. "Why did you top?"

"Because I'm the more dominant male, obviously."

Harry scowled at him. "Next time, I'm topping." He muttered, slightly unaware of what he was saying.

"There's gonna be a next time?" Draco had a strange look on his face.

Harry shrugged. "Oh... Probably not, I guess." He muttered, before realising the look on Draco's face had been... Well, hope. "No, there's gonna be a _lot_ of next times." He said quickly.

And was rewarded with a bright smile and a kiss on the forehead. "That there will. C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving."

And finally, after three weeks of trying to forget Ginny, and trying to get over her, Draco made him forget and get over her in just one night.

**A/N: Drarrys are a near-extinct race that live on reviews. Save a Drarry today – leave a review! It takes only a few seconds and is totally free. **


End file.
